


The Shiners

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-18
Updated: 2005-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: This is set in the E,P, & R universe which follows canon to 414 which I consider to have happened in June 2004.  Gus and B. Craig are involved in an incident and refuse to tell Lindsay what happened so Brian and Justin have to find out what occurred.





	The Shiners

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Thursday July 17, 2014  
Pittsburgh Pennsylvania

Justin Taylor, dressed in nothing but a towel, answers the phone.

“Hello.”

“Justin, where’s Brian, I need to talk to him.”

“Hold on Lindsay he’s in the shower, can I take a message?”

“Sure, just tell him that you two have to get over here now, your offspring won’t tell me what happened.”

“What’s wrong with Gus?”

“I said your offspring, meaning the both of you.”

“What’s happened to Craig?”

“Just get Brian out of the shower and get over as soon as you can.”

“Don‘t worry we‘ll be there as soon as possible.”

 

**********

 

“Brian.”

“Hey Justin I’ve got the water just right, why don’t you come join me?”

“Sorry Brian we can’t, something has happened to the boys and we have to go to Lindsay’s and see what’s going on.”

 

**********

 

“Didn’t she tell you more than that?”

“I told you everything she said three times already. We’ll turn onto Crawford in a few minutes and then it’s only a block and a half to Lindsay’s place. We’ll find out what happened then, but Brian don‘t come down too hard on Gus.

“What does that mean Justin?”

“You just expect too much of your Sonnyboy sometimes. He’s a great kid but he’s not perfect and you forget that sometimes.”

“I do not expect too much from my son. He’s never disappointed me in anyway. I hope whatever has happened doesn’t involve a girl, I’m not ready to deal with Gus and girls and I really don‘t want to deal with Gus and boys. Do you have any idea which way Sonnyboy is going to swing?”

“Like I would tell you if I had an idea. That’s something you’ll just have to deal with, all we want for the boys is for them to be happy. If they like girls, boys, or both we’ll support them.”

“I know that in my head but in my heart its another story. One day it wants Gus to want cock and the next day to want pussy. I can protect him from men and twinks but I have no idea what do to about girls chasing after him.”

“We’re here, let’s just go ask them what’s going on instead of worrying about what might have happened.”

“Spoilsport, don’t worry I’ll behave.”

 

*********

 

Brian enters the Munchers’ house, without knocking, with Justin following in his wake. Both stop and just stare at the scene in front of them. Jenny is sitting on the Lazyboy; Lindsay is standing in front of the couch staring at the two boys. Both boys are dressed in nothing but their swimsuits but both boys are sporting brand new shiners as well as scrapes and bruises on their bodies. If someone didn’t know better they would think that Brian and Justin were sitting on the couch since both boys look so much like their respective father.

“What the fuck’s going on?”

“Language Brian.”

“Jenny stay out of this, you’ve caused enough trouble today.”

“I don’t care about that Lindsay, Brian used a bad word.”

“Jenny if you can’t help then go to your room.”

 

Jenny just crosses her arms and begins to pout, something she’s very good at.”

 

“I asked you a question Gus, what’s going on? What happened to you and your brother?”

“Answer your father Gus, you won’t tell me anything so tell Brian what happened.”

“Gus you heard your mother, what happened? How did you two get identical shiners?”

“Gus answer me. Justin I guess you were right, I do expect too much from Sonnyboy, I expect him to answer a direct question.”

“Gus tell us what happened, you know we’ll understand.”

“Justin don’t coddle the boy, he obviously got Craig involved too.”

“Brian, Gus didn’t get me involved I involved myself.”

“Then Sunnyboy you tell me what happened.”

“You know Brian most people say Sonnyboy and Sunnyboy the same. How do you say them differently?”

“Craig I know when someone’s trying to change the subject. What happened?”

 

Craig looks at his big brother who is still staring straight into space like there is nothing in the room with him.”

 

“We got into a fight.”

“I can tell that Craig, tell us how that happened.”

“Ok Pop, but it wasn’t Gus’ fault. He tried to keep from fighting, if it had been me we’d of hit the son of a bitch sooner than we did.”

“Craig where did you learn such language?”

“Pop you know better than that.”

“Yes that was a silly question but back to the main question, what happened?”

“Where do you want me to start Pop?”

“At the beginning and tell the whole story not just what you think Gus wants you to tell.”

 

“Gus gives Justin a quick look and grins at his second father before returning to his staring into space.”

 

“As you can probably tell we went swimming after lunch. The whole time we were there those jackasses were picking on me and Jenny.”

“They weren’t picking on me Craig.”

“Yes they were Jenny.”

“Well Sonnyboy can still speak Justin.”

“Who was picking on you Craig?”

“The Boyers. Randy’s a couple of years older than Gus and Ron’s older than Jenny. They live a couple of blocks up the street from here. They think they’re the bosses of Crawford Street. Anyway they kept calling me names and trying to dunk me, but I can swim rings around both of them so they didn’t have any luck with that. But it was sure funny when Gus pulled Randy’s trunks off when he wasn’t looking. For as old as he is he isn’t very grown up, if you catch my meaning.”

“Craig you are spending way too much time with Deb.”

“Well it’s the truth. When Jenny decided she wanted to come home those creeps followed us. They kept saying things that I didn’t understand but I could tell they were mean by how angry Gus was getting.”

“What did they say Sunnyboy?”

“Craig no.”

“You don’t have a say in this Sonnyboy.”

“Dad it doesn’t matter what they said I shouldn’t have started the fight.”

“That’s true Gus but I still want to know why you started a fight and managed to let your little brother get involved in that fight.”

“Gus didn’t let me get in the fight, I did that all by myself. I couldn’t let that fuckwad kick Gus in the back could I Pop?”

 

Justin gives an aggravated sigh but doesn’t say anymore about his son’s language. 

 

“Go on and tell us what happened Craig.”

“Like I said I don’t know what most of what he said meant but he called you a cock sucking faggot, Lindsay and Melanie carpet munchers, and then he called Brian a fucking whore. I thought Gus would hit him when he said that but he just told me and Jenny to keep moving.”

“Well what started the fight?”

“Gus told me and Jenny to just ignore them since it was only words but when Randy said, 

‘Gussy I suppose you get your rocks off screwing your little brother.’ 

Gus just decked him a good one, knocked him down with one punch. When Randy got back up he started swinging at Gus. He only got one good hit, that’s where Gus’ shiner came from. Of course that sneaky Ron tried to kick Gus when he was defending himself from Randy so that’s when I got involved, I had to protect Gus you know. He might have got me in the eye but I got him where it really counts, if you know what I mean. Of course that‘s when Jenny ran home to tattle on us.”

“I didn’t tattle I just told Lindsay that you two were in a fight.”

“Jenny that would be considered tattling by most people.

Yes Sunnyboy we know what you mean, and Justin’s right you spend way too much time with Deb. 

Gus while I can’t condone your fighting and especially your not telling your mother what happened I can understand why you did what you did. You and Craig can go get cleaned up and dressed and we’ll go out for supper. By the way I think we’d better go buy you a new swimsuit since that one is way too small for you. Lindsay do you and Jenny want to join us?”

“No Brian I think we’ll let you men have your celebratory dinner on your own. Gus you could’ve told me what happened.”

“No Lindsay I couldn’t, I just couldn’t say those things to you or anyone else for that matter. Come on Craig lets go get ready. I’ll put ointment on your scrapes and you can put it on mine.”

As the boys start to leave Justin notices that Craig has a sunshine smile on his small face.

“Craig what brought on that smile?”

“I just thought of something Pop that made me very happy for Gus.”

“What?”

“He’s just like you and Brian.”

“How’s that Sunnyboy?”

“You’re all kings now.”

“What are you talking about brat, none of them are kings. We don’t have kings in America.”

“Jenny how many times have you been told not to call Craig that name?”

“We do too have kings in America Jenny. Brian is the King of Liberty Avenue, Pop is the King of Babylon, and now Gus is the King of Crawford Street.”

“Deb, right Craig?”

“Yep Pop she told me all about it. Brian why did you arm wrestle so many other guys before you fell in love with Pop?”


End file.
